Amor eterno
by kira taisho
Summary: De niños se enamoraron, pero no pudieron confesarse, ahora se re-encontraron y no perderán el tiempo... [fic perteneciente al reto "feliz cumpleaños deidara-sempai!" de "Akatsuki rules"]


fic perteneciente al reto "feliz cumpleaños deidara-sempai" del foro "akatsuki rules", propuesto por mi y mejorado por la moderadora del foro... espero que les guste y esta es mi forma de escribir, es rated m por que mas adelante va a haber lemon.

Ademas e cambiado la historia unas 5 veces por que me parecía estúpida, pero al final lo conseguí. aunque creo que igual quedo chota.

La chica es como la de la imagen, tiene ojos color caramelo y la historia empieza en una especie de flashback, cuando eran niños, un mini timetravel hasta un momento X y luego a la parte donde estarán una Ally y un Deidara de 18 años, cabe recordar que no soy experta en sexo, tengo 14 y ni di mi primer beso. espero que no quede muy ooc, esa no era mi intención

A la que no le guste forma de escribir que se valla por donde vino y no soy la única que escribe así, es mi forma de escribir y no la voy a cambiar por que me costo mucho encontrarla

Disclaimer: Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, solo Ally

narración

_pensamiento_

**JUTSU**

* * *

Una niña de unos trece años estaba en medio de Iwagakure, su nombre era Ally.

Ally: ¡O demonios me perdí... este lugar es un laberinto! demonios, hace tres años que vivo aquí y estoy por graduarme de gennin, como demonios puedo seguir perdiéndome...

En un arrebato de furia pateo una piedra con todas sus fuerzas, golpeando sin querer a un niño de su misma edad, rubio y de ojos azules.

Xxx: ¡Pero que demonios te pasa fíjate en lo que haces!. Hm.

Ally: Gomen!, no fue mi intencion, es que... Me perdí -admitio-.

Xxx: No eres de por aquí... cierto? hm.

Ally: Estas en lo correcto, soy de Kirigakure, mi nombre es Ally Yuki... Del clan Yuki.

Xxx: Y que te hizo venir a Iwa?... hm?.

Ally: Etto... Pues... em... No le digas a nadie... Es que yo... Tengo un kekkei genkai.

Xxx: Y eso que tiene de malo? hm. -dijo con un tono de "y a esta que le pasa"-.

Ally: Pues dicen que los que tenemos una linea sucesoria... Somos monstruos...

Xxx: Pues aquí no, así que no tienes por que esconderlo hm... Por cierto soy Deidara...

Ally: Encerio?!, yo... Arigato.

Dei: Por que?. hm.

Ally: Pues, no lo se...

Dei: E_s rara..._

Ally: Mmm, podrías darme un par de indicaciones?.

Dei: Mejor te acompaño, podrías perderte otra vez... hm.

Ally: Gracias...

Ella le dijo hacia donde se dirigía y partieron hacia el lugar caminando tranquilamente y platicando.

Dei: Y de que es tu kekkei genkai? hm?.

Ally: Hyoton... Mi primo Haku también posee este elemento, espero que este bien...

Dei: Bien, ya llegamos, sera mejor que me valla, se esta haciendo tarde hm.

Ally: Vale, adiós Deidei.

El la miro con una ceja alzada, ¿lo avía llamado Deidei?, si así le avía llamado, y sonaba raro...

De pronto, y casi de la nada unos cinco hombres los avían rodeado.

Hombre: Mmm valla que tenemos aquí...

Ally: Quienes son y que quieren -tono desafiante-.

Hombre2: Valla, la niña se hace la valiente... Solo queremos tener sexo con ustedes hasta que estén agotados...

Dei: Ally, tu escapa yo te cubriré!...

Ally: No hace falta Deidei... **TOKETSU ZON... **

El aire a su alrededor se volvió frió, sorprendiendo a sus atacantes...

Ally: Tranquilos solo es el principio... **TOKETSU ERIA.**

En cuanto ella puso un dedo en el suelo el hielo comenzó a avanzar hacia el grupo hasta inmovilizarlos.

Ally: Y esta es una técnica que yo misma diseñe...** KORI NO YO NI KOSOKU SA RE!.**

El hielo rápidamente avanzo, aprisionando a los oponentes para luego comprimirse, pero tan solo lo suficiente como para provocar les un poco de dolor, aunque la técnica fuera para triturar los huesos, como una anaconda.

Dei: Wow, no pensé que fueras tan buena, hm.

Ally: El hielo se derretirá en un día mas o menos, espero que no se aburran tanto... Adios Deidei, ten cuidado.

El asintió y levanto la mano en señal de despedida mientras se alejaba...

* * *

AÑOS MAS TARDE...

Dos adolescentes estaban tranquilos en una colina, observando el atardecer, Deidara y Ally.

Ally: Hoy es tu cumpleaños, no puedo creer que ya vallas a cumplir quince... ha pasado tan rapido...

Dei: Si, Parece como si fuese ayer cuando usaste tu "pricion helada" contra esos idiotas... hm...

Ally: Si, fue el dia que nos conocimos... Deidara...

Dei: Que pa...

Ella no lo dejo terminar, ya que avía unido sus labios en un corto beso...

Dei: Ally...

Ally: Yo...

Xxx: Disculpen la interrupción... Yuki-chan, el tsuchikage quiere verla...

Ally: Esta bien... Hablamos luego Deidei -dijo con una sonrisa-.

Ella rapidamente se marcho, pero no sabia lo que le esperaba...

En cuanto llego se encontró con la sala vacía, que pronto se empezó a llenar con un gas somnífero. Para cuando despertó estaba atada a una silla y un grupo de ANBU la interrogaban sobre lo que sabia de Kiri.

Ally: Demonios, que no se nada util de esa maldita aldea!, dejadme ir! infelices que creen que hacen suéltenme!...

* * *

TRES AÑOS MAS TARDE...

Un chico rubio entraba junto a un hombre que cubría su boca con un pañuelo en un bar, el lugar ideal para obtener información.

Se sentaron en una mesa un poco alejada y pidieron algo para beber mientras esperaban, según Zetsu avía una poderosa kunoichi que últimamente andaba de bar en bar buscando información sobre distintas cosas, incluyendo la mas frecuente, akatsuki, solo era cuestión de tiempo para encontrarla y reclutarla, fuese como fuese, según el la muchacha llevaba una capa con capucha negra y un anillo plateado con el kanji "雪" (yuki, nieve). en el indice derecho.

Sasori: Oy, mocoso, que te pasa, has estado un poco decaído últimamente.

Deidara: Larga historia...

Sasori lo miro de forma amenazante por lo tanto al menor no le quedo otra mas que contarle el por que de su deprecion, al rededor de media hora mas tarde el ya estaba por terminar su historia y un resumen de las locuras que hacia con la chica

Dei: Y Justo el día de mi cumpleaños ella desapareció, no la volví a ver... Hoy se cumplen tres años... Y lo peor es que no le pude decir que la amaba... hm

Sasori: Que tierno... -su tono era de asco total-.

Dei: No se burle danna! hm!.

* * *

Una silueta se desplazaba por las calles de un pueblo en el país de la tierra, cubría su cuerpo con una larga capa negra, la cual iba atada con el emblema de iwagakure tachado, demostrando que era una ninja renegada de esa aldea y su cabello castaño iba cubierto gracias a una capucha. En el dedo indice derecho había un pequeño resplandor producido por un pequeño anillo con el kanji "雪" inscrito.

No tardo mucho en encontrar un bar y sin pensarlo dos veces entro; al entrar echo una ojeada al lugar, había varios cazarrecompenzas y algunos ladrones, eso lo supo enseguida por la forma en que la miraron al entrar, mas sin embargo hubo dos personas que le llamaron la atención, no eran simples criminales eso lo sabia, tenían esa mirada de cazador asechando a su presa, serios y la analizaban de arriba a abajo.

Xxx: _Hmp, solo unos bandidos y unos cazarrecompenzas que no casarían ni una tortuga... Valla que decepción... Supongo que aquí tampoco encontrare información de akatsuki... Demo, nunca esta de mas preguntar, tal vez aquellos dos tipos sepan algo... _¡Escuchen, bola de inútiles, sera mejor que si tienen información sobre el grupo criminal akatsuki o si han visto a alguno de sus miembros lo digan ahora!.

Sin duda, era una mujer, su voz lo indicaba, ademas de que esa capa no escondía mucho su figura, sin embargo su tono de voz no daba lugar para que alguien le dijese algo como "no molestes niña, jamas estarás a esa altura", era autoritario y frió, no dudaría en matar a alguno de los presentes.

Bandido: Pues, no se donde encontrar a alguno de esos akatsuki o como se llamen, pero se donde puedes encontrar un miembro que desearía probar tu boquita, zorra.

Ella esbozo una sonrisa sádica, la cual, gracias a bajar un poco la cabeza paso desapercibida; escondió una de sus manos detrás de su espalda y lentamente se fue acercando hasta quedar a unos dos metros.

Xxx: Te acabas de meter con la persona equivocada, demo, seré compasiva y no te matare... Demo...

En un rápido movimiento quito su mano de la espalda, mostrando en ella un kunai echo de hielo y con una velocidad propia de un ANBU se lo clavo en la entrepierna, para luego girarlo para causar mas daño.

Xxx: Nadie me insulta y salle ileso...

En el ataque su capucha se callo, mostrando su cabello castaño, sus ojos color caramelo y su rostro; Deidara se quedo estático, reconocía a esa chica, en tres años no avía cambiado casi nada; un grito de sorpresa se quedo estancado en su garganta, sin poder decir nada.

Xxx: Alguien mas quiere hacerse el idiota?, les recomiendo que no, me volví ANBU a los quince años y no seré bondadosa

Dei: ¡Ally!.

Al fin pudo pronunciar algo, el nombre de la chica, la cual se mostró sorprendida de que supieran su nombre o que la recordaran luego de tres años.

Ally: ¿Deidei?.

Dei: Que no me llames así, um.

Sasori: Es ella... A la que vinimos a reclutar... -le susurro a Deidara-.

Ally: Cuanto tiempo sin vernos... Deidei -le sonrio-.

Sasori: Bien mocosa, estas buscando a akatsuki ¿no? pues nosotros somos parte de akatsuki, y el líder nos ordeno llevarte por las buenas o por las malas.

Ally: A quien llamas mocosa!.

Dei: Ally, cálmate... Hm.

Ally: Vale, ¿cuando nos vamos?.

Bandido2: Quien dijo que te irías de aquí, pagaras por lo que le hiciste a nuestro compañero!.

Ally: Hmp, parece que tendrás una muestra de mi poder...

Dei: Danna, sera mejor que no se lo pierda! hm.

Sasori: Mas te vale no tardar mucho.

Ally: **TOKETSU ZON, ****KORI NO YO NI KOSOKU SA RE!.**

Al igual que cuando eran niños el aire se volvió frió y rápidamente el hielo envolvió a los bandidos, que aparentemente eran compañeros del idiota que quiso sobrepasarse, Sin embargo, esta vez el hielo se comprimió aun mas quebrando todos los huesos debajo de el, provocando una muerte instantánea.

Ally: bien, vamos.

* * *

Unas horas mas tarde una fuerte lluvia se desato, obligandolos a entrar en una cueva para refugiarse, aunque sasori avía insistido en seguir a lo que la muchacha le respondió con un simple "si tu quieres vete", y asi lo hizo, dejo a Deidara y Ally en la cueva y el siguió camino, sin importarle mucho lo que les pasara

Ally: Si que es aburrido

Dei: Es algo... impaciente hm. Y donde estuviste este tiempo? Hm.

Ally: Larga historia… Los ANBU creían que yo tenia información importante de kiri, y al no decir nada me acusaron de traidora y me encerraron… Digamos que estoy de fujitiva…

Dei: Lo lamento, no sabia… hm

Ella alzo una ceja, ¿desde cuando el era tan sentimental?, no lo sabia pero no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de hacer aquello que hacia ya tres años quería hacer con el.

Poco a poco ella se acerco a el hasta besarlo.

Dei: Que fue eso?. hm.

Ally: Sh, solo cállate y déjate llevar.

Ella rápidamente le quito la capa y se quito la suya, para luego besarlo apasionadamente, Ally le quito la musculosa y luego la camiseta de red, besando cada parte de piel que quedaba al descubierto. Para cuando ella llego de nuevo a sus labios la erección de Deidara ya era mas que notoria.

El la recostó en el suelo y comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras iba subiendo poco a poco la musculosa y luego la camiseta de red, viendo con deleite el sostén de encaje.

Ally: Adelante, quiero hacerlo contigo.

Deidara ni lerdo ni perezoso le quito el sostén y llevo sus manos a los pechos de la chica aprovechando las lenguas de sus manos, logrando que ella diera un par de suspiros.  
Ally dirigió sus manos a la nuca de Deidara, para así atraer hacia ella y besarlo, cosa a la cual el no se resistió, el quería hacerla suya desde hacia un buen tiempo, quería que fuera de el nada mas y no desaprobecharia la oportunidad.

Rápidamente la desnudo y dejo que ella hiciera lo mismo con el. Una vez desnudos la recostó sobre el suelo de la caverna y poco a poco la fue penetrando. Se sintió feliz al notar que el era el primero, sin embargo, al notar el dolor de la chica se preocupo.

Ally: Deidara, muévete -exigió-.

El obedeció y comenzó un con un lento movimiento de caderas, que al poco tiempo se volvió mas rápido y duro, los gemidos y jadeos de ambos inundaban el lugar, al rato ella llego al climax siendo seguida por el.

Se separaron poco a poco, sin embargo querían mas. Ella se sentó sobre sus caderas e introdujo la renovada erección de Deidara dentro suyo, comenzando a dar pequeños saltitos sobre el. Deidara la ayudo sujetándola de la cadera y moviendo la suya de arriba a abajo para que fuesen mas profundas las estocadas.

Al rato ella llego por segunda vez gimiendo el nombre del chico, y un par de estocadas después Deidara llego con un ronco gemido.

Ya satisfechos y algo agotados se recostaron sobre la roca, tapándose con la capa akatsuki

* * *

AÑOS MAS TARDE...

Una mujer ya adulta hablaba con una pequeña rubia de ojos azules de unos catorce años.

Ally: Tu padre me obligo a irme de akatsuki cuando se entero de que estaba embarazada de ti. Al tiempo el se sacrifico para intentar matar a Uchiha Sasuke, pero fue un héroe, a su manera, pero un héroe al fin. Y el eligió tu nombre Samui. Y eres su viva imagen.

Samui: Soy igual a el, hm.

Ally: Si, Hasta terminas tus frases con un "hm" igual que el, y te gusta el mismo arte...

Samui: Mamá, aun lo amas ¿no es así?.

Ally: Si, siempre lo amare.

* * *

Bien me costo un ojo de la cara pero lo logre, final triste lo se pero bueno, el nombre de la hija de Dei es en honor a Samui, de Storm lovers. la que quiera puede dejar review, que siempre y cuando no sean para criticar y sacarme el cuero, como se dice en mi pais; serán bien benidos


End file.
